


King of Medicine

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Se7en (1995)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Prescription Drug Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: Will come with: dilated pupils, actual headache and hard time falling asleep.But he’s sure he’s getting a grip of this all.





	King of Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross posted from my David rp blog, [iraiism](http://iraiism.tumblr.com/post/159981632029/first-come-the-neuroleptics-aripiprazole-and)

First come the neuroleptics, Aripiprazole and newly prescribed Olanzapine. Just in case he has another psychotic break down. Afterwards he downs the antidepressant, Sertraline. They also prescribed him Xanax, ordered only to take if he’s nervous, but fuck that—he’s nervous all the time. So two of them… Seems like a normal breakfast, right? Just take the meds and forget about actually eating anything.

Not that it matters. Soon as he olanzapine kicks in, it makes him drowsy and he wishes he could stay in bed, but ends up dragging himself through the day. Arriving at the precinct he halts and looks out for his partner, but doesn’t spot him. Funny as that is—his partner, William Somerset, was the only other detective who had agreed to work with him. Everyone else? Avoided him like the plague. But even Somerset went missing in action sometimes… Surely, the two were connected.

* * *

 

Seven fifteen in the morning. He takes the 15mg pills, followed by 5mg dose of the other. He takes a few second pauses before downing the other 15mg medicine. Then comes the 4mg total of the Alprazolam. _Great, just great._ He takes the meds and then he leaves the apartment. There he arrives at the diner where Somerset was already waiting for him. There when he walks in the waitress already gets him a coffee.

“Did you take your medicine?” William asks, casually. Like it has been brought up millions of times.

“Think so.” David replies. Before he used to complain about how he was treated like a child, but now he just sighs and accepts it.

“Do you think so or did you?” The older is ever so slightly agitated by this.

“Fine, jeez. I did.” Problem was it all blended in so badly he could barely remember.

* * *

 

Morning. Blue oblong pills, yellow round pills, white oblong pills, and other two larger oblong pills. Almost a pattern… maybe he should strive to get more medicine. Anything else, just round. Who knows, maybe he needs it.

Stops by Somerset’s office in the morning when he gets there, just to say “hi.” Gets asked if he is feeling alright. And he considers explaining that his head feels heavy most days, that he can barely concentrate and that doing things feels incredibly difficult. But instead he nods and walks to his office.

* * *

 

Wake up. Medicine. Stop by to see Somerset. Go to work.

* * *

 

He doesn’t know what happens, but the next thing he knows is he’s in his bathroom, lying on the floor. Crawled into a ball. He’s shaking, but he’s not cold. Doesn’t know what’s happening in this instance.

Fuck, is he dying?

Sure hopes he is… But dammit, he doesn’t want William to find his body like this. So he gets up, gets dressed and shows up at Somerset’s apartment.

“Hey.”

“Is there a problem, Mills?”

“I think I’m dying, but aside that I’m fine.”

“Why figure that?”

“I can’t stop shaking.”

“Oh…”

Turns out it was just nerves, all he needed was more Xanax.

Got to work.

* * *

 

Wakes up at seven in the morning. Realizes he is out of Xanax and panics then calls Somerset.

“David, has it ever occurred to you, you have a Xanax addiction?” Somerset is careful about this approach, really. But it still comes off accusatory even as a question.

“It has. Sounds about right.” Mills moves closer to the phone. “But what am I gonna do?”

* * *

 

Tapping his foot at the doctor’s office, anxiously awaiting some sort of comment but all he gets is new medicine. Now that’s a pain for the next couple of days.

Will come with: dilated pupils, actual headache and hard time falling asleep.

But he’s sure he’s getting a grip of this all.


End file.
